Talk to Me
by curlymonic1215
Summary: Owen sends someone to comfort Jo Set after 13x14 Back where you belong when Jo worked on the domestic violence case...


Title: Talk to Me

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.

Setting: Takes place after 13x14

Summary: Owen sends someone to check up on Jo.

He still had a key to the house.

It was the first thought that had run through his mind when Owen had come up to him earlier in the night and asked him if he would mind coming here. _She's really upset, Karev. I know things are difficult between the two of you right now, but...she really needs a friend tonight and I don't know who else to ask._

And so, of course he had said yes, because it was Jo and he had been on the case too and he knew, he just knew, how hard of a day it had been for her.

He stopped at the doorway, knocking first. He may have had a key, but it had been months since he had actually been here and the last thing he wanted to do, especially after today, was frighten her by just letting himself into the house.

He sighed when there was no answer, not entirely surprised. _She's tough, always trying to look out for herself, never letting anybody else see her weaknesses._ Of course, knowing what he knew about her now….well, that particular trait within her didn't surprise him in the least.

Alex quickly snatched the key from his pocket, slipping it into the door. He had knocked. She knew someone was at the door. If he scared her by coming in, well then, he would just have to deal with that when the time came.

The loft was dark when he first entered, his eyes scanning the room, finding her shadow curled up on the bed. He could hear the sounds of her crying, and it broke his heart that she was alone. She shouldn't have to be alone, not for this. He could only imagine the memories that today's case had brought back for her. He could only imagine the things that had been running through her mind all day. Who the hell wouldn't be crying if they were in her shoes?

Alex approached the bed quietly, clearing his throat to let her know he was here. She hadn't even acknowledged that someone else was in the room with her.

He could see her shoulders tighten, and he quickly sat down next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's just me. It's only me," he muttered, gently rubbing her shoulder. She didn't turn around, but he could hear the soft sniffling sound of crying resuming, her shoulders shaking with each tear that fell.

"Come on Jo, just talk to me. You can talk to me. I'm here," he whispered, placing a hand on her hair, gently brushing strands away from her face.

"You should go, Alex. I don't need you here. I don't want you here," she whispered, her voice broken, and Alex frowned, his hand traveling from her hair to her back, rubbing small circles.

"I know you don't need me here, but you need a friend right now, Jo. You need a friend and I'm here so, for tonight….just let me be your friend."

A harsh sob escaped her lips, her legs pulling towards her stomach. Alex eased himself off the bed, walking over to the other side so he could face her. He gently lowered himself to her level, taking one of her hands in his own.

"Jo, it's okay. You don't have to be tough all the time. Just let me in. Talk to me. Please," he begged, his fingers stroking her tear stained face. She closed her eyes, relishing for a moment in the feeling of his soft touch.

"It just brought back so many….memories," she whispered, not objecting when he sat down next to her on the bed, his hand never leaving her. "A piece of him will always be with them, no matter how hard they try to move on," she continued, Alex stroking his finger over the palm of her hand as he listened.

"What happened, Jo? Tell me. Tell me about him. Tell me what he did to you," whispered Alex, Jo beginning to cry even harder.

"It just hurts so bad!" she cried, choking on her tears. Alex shifted himself so he was sitting against the headboard, gently pulling her into his lap. She rested her head against his shoulder, her fingers fisted into his shirt as she continued to cry.

"Just talk to me, Jo. I can help you. I can listen. I can be here for you, if you just….talk to me," he whispered, his hand now rubbing circles on her back as she cried.

"Okay," she whispered, taking another deep breath before beginning the story of what exactly had happened to her in the past.

A/n: Just a short little Jolex fic. I rewatched the episode and really wanted more after seeing Owen hug Jo, so this is what I came up with. If you have any other Jolex ideas/stories you want to see, let me know and I will try to write them!


End file.
